


The Sweetest Kisses | Tsumioda

by dreamsbrokenbyjoy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :0, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, and they, kiss, thats a tag lmao, they eat ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenbyjoy/pseuds/dreamsbrokenbyjoy
Summary: She looked at the girl sitting beside her. The most upbeat, interesting, and kind girl, taking in interest in her? She didn’t believe it for a moment. She was a klutz. An absolute breadstick. The girl beside her? She was colorful! Bubbly! Always made people around her smile.Did it bother her that the one and only, Ibuki Mioda had taken an interest in her? A little bit. Though she would be absolutely honored to be Ibuki’s “one and only,” Mikan didn’t believe she was even worth the other’s time. Ibuki was admired by all of her classmates, but Mikan was, less so.





	The Sweetest Kisses | Tsumioda

**Author's Note:**

> *first full (and serious) fanfic in a while! hope you guys enjoy!*  
~k

She looked at the girl sitting beside her. The most upbeat, interesting, and kind girl, taking in interest in her? She didn’t believe it for a moment. She was a klutz. An absolute breadstick. The girl beside her? She was colorful! Bubbly! Always made people around her smile. 

Did it bother her that the one and only, Ibuki Mioda had taken an interest in her? A little bit. Though she would be  _ absolutely _ honored to be Ibuki’s “one and only,” Mikan didn’t believe she was even worth the other’s time. Ibuki was admired by all of her classmates, but Mikan was, less so.

That’s when she felt Ibuki’s fingertip press against her nose lightly. “Miiiikan! You’re spacing out again!” Mikan shook her head in surprise.  _ ‘Oh god, was I staring? If I was staring then she’s gonna think I’m weird! She probably already thinks I’m weird, huh… Oh god I’m never gonna be able to impress her or have a normal conversation I-’  _ Her inner thoughts were cut off again by Ibuki’s fingers. She began drumming on Mikan’s wrists. 

A bit taken aback, Mikan pulled her hand away and quickly apologized, offering her wrist once again for the Ultimate Musician to continue her finger drumming. 

To her surprise, Ibuki declined her offer and stood up, offering her hand to the other to pull her up. “C’mon! Let’s go get ice cream or something!” Mikan quickly grabbed her school bag and took a hold of Ibuki’s hand. 

“W-wait! Isn’t it in t-the middle of r-recess?”   
  
“I know it is!” Ibuki didn’t mind that of course, she disregarded attending classes half the time due to Hope’s Peak Academy’s policy for the main course. They didn’t technically have to go to class, they just had to pass the exams. 

~~~

It wasn’t long before the girls had arrived at the ice cream shop nearby campus. “So Mikan! What flavor do you want?” Ibuki continued to tap on Mikan’s wrist like a percussion instrument. They were nearly holding hands, but, the difference was enough to make it seem like neither of the girls had feelings for each other. That was definitely not the case.

“Ah- I- I’ll take cookies and cream! If, if that’s alright of course!” She stuttered through her words with a clear uncertainty. 

Ibuki smiled and ordered, though Mikan didn’t pay much attention. She really only paid attention to Ibuki’s smile as she talked to the worker behind the counter. Soon after ordering, the worker gave Ibuki the cone as she took a hold of Mikan’s hand and ran out of the store. 

“Mikan! Let’s go sit on the benches!” The two ran out to where the benches sat, close by the school’s entrance. When they sat down, Mikan placed her bag down next to her, and Ibuki handed her the cone.

“Y-you didn’t get o-one for y-yourself?” She asked, gently taking the ice cream from Ibuki’s hand. 

“I only had enough for one! Besides, I thought you’d want it more than I would!” The other responded.

“B-but, y-you paid for it!! Y-you should get a l-little bit!” She pushed the ice cream towards Ibuki. “H-here! I c-can’t take it! Y-you’re the r-rightful owner of t-this ice-cream!” 

Ibuki chuckled. “I got it for you. That means, you can call it a gift! You can’t return gifts, that’s common knowledge, you know.” 

Mikan’s face boasted a slightly pinkish shade. “M-maybe we c-can share it? I-if I call t-this a gift too, y-you can’t r-return it, r-right?” 

“That is how it works! Hey Mikan, you know how you can’t return a gift?”   
  
“Y-yeah?”   


Ibuki blushed. “There is  _ one _ exception for that, but it’s the only exception!” 

“Wh-what is it?” The ice cream began to melt onto Mikan’s fingers slightly. Ibuki put her hands atop Mikan’s on the cone, wiping the ice cream off slightly.   
  
“That one exception, it’s quite a strange one. There are rules about it, and if you don’t follow the rules, you’ve gone and done it all wrong.” At this point, both girls’ faces were a lot more than pink, as Ibuki got closer to the other. 

“Wh-what are the rules?” Their faces were mere  _ inches  _ apart. They locked eyes, Mikan looking into Ibuki’s hot pink eyes for the first time head on.

“Well, the first rule is that you absolutely  _ have _ to return this gift. The second rule is that you can only give this gift if you’re one zero zero percent sure that you really want to give this gift.” The ice cream continued to drip down their fingers. 

“What’s t-the g-gift?” The two were so close that they could feel each other’s breathing. Mikan made a mental note that Ibuki had a soft exhale, and her breathing was quite slow. 

Ibuki took a breath. “Here, I’ll- I’ll show you!” Just like that, she leaned just a bit closer and pressed her lips to Mikan’s~

After a minute or two, Ibuki pulled away and took another breath. “T-that’s, the gift. I hope you liked it!” She took her hands off of Mikan’s and licked the ice cream off. Mikan simply sat in awe of what just happened, ignoring her cold, sticky hands. Ibuki grabbed one of the napkins that the worker had handed to them and wiped off Mikan’s hands.

Still, she could not believe that Ibuki Mioda, of all people, just kissed her! She never thought in a million years, anything like this would ever hap-

That’s when Ibuki pressed her finger against her nose again. “If you don’t eat your ice cream, it’s gonna melt all over your hands~!”


End file.
